The purpose of this project is to conduct research on statistical methodology problems related to the Branch's consulting activities. Specific area in which research is being conducted include statistical aspects of life-time carcinogenicity studies, mathematical modeling of intra-litter association in toxicological experiments, nonparametric multiple comparison procedures, and detection of recessive lethals in mutagenicity studies.